Many computer peripherals are designed for user input, such as keyboards, mice and the like. Flash memory peripherals have typically been substantially passive, from the point of view of the host, in the sense that typical flash memory peripherals do not receive user input for initiating communication with the host. As used herein, a flash memory peripheral or device communicates directly with a host device such as via a USB connection, “firewire” connection, wireless connection or the like. It is believed that this typical configuration has led to the absence of a number of potentially useful implementations of flash memory peripherals. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide non-passive flash memory peripherals for performing functions in cooperation with a host device.
One relatively popular application for flash memory has been in connection with portable media players such as portable Moving Pictures Experts Group (MPEG)-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players, portable video players and the like. At least some of such devices can be coupled to a computer or other host device such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) or other connection. Typically, an MP3 player will have user-activatible controls such as for selecting songs, adjusting volume and the like. However, such controls typically control the operation of the player and do not initiate functions in cooperation with the host such as downloading of “content”, e.g., MP3 files, video files, and the like. In at least some configurations, a download (from the host to the peripheral) of files is initiated by the host, in response to, e.g., keyboard or mouse activations (i.e., not in response to user activation of flash peripheral controls, if any). This is believed to represent an inconvenience to the user. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a flash peripheral which can initiate a backup or download to itself, without the need to move to, or shift focus to, host input devices not associated with the flash peripheral. In this regard, it is believed useful to distinguish between data backup, which preserves a copy of desired files (e.g., in case the original file is corrupted) and synchronization, such as provided in programs like Microsoft® Briefcase which is used to synchronize files, e.g., modify a portable computer or personal digital assistant (PDA) with their counterparts on a main computer.
User controls on an MP3 player, as well as user input devices of a host computer, typically require multiple steps or actions to perform a given function (e.g., moving a mouse pointer to a icon or menu item, clicking on a menu item, making sub-menu or other selections by moving the mouse pointer, confirming desired actions and the like). Such multiple-step requirements for a download or other action are typical for host devices such as computers which are designed to have the ability to perform, at a given time, many different functions (and, thus, typically require multiple steps to select and/or configure the desired function). Controls that are configured to require multiple actions, such as multiple button presses or other multiple steps are also typical for an MP3 player which is generally designed to permit selection among a wide range of options (such as selecting desired songs, volume levels and the like) while positioning the controls in a device which has a small physical size. Such multi-step controls are believed, however, to be inconvenient and time consuming, at least for some functions. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a flash memory peripheral such that a download can be initiated from the peripheral without the need for multiple steps or actions.
Some peripheral devices are configured to perform downloads and/or synchronize content with the host, automatically upon connection to the host (such as by a USB connector or the like). One example is the “auto-sync” function provided for the Apple iPOD®. Although “auto-sync” can be discontinued by making appropriate selections, it is believed that at least some users prefer greater (or at least different) control over download operations and/or may wish to initiate download other than upon connection. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a flash memory peripheral which does not automatically initialize download upon connection.